


Something wicked

by Lysel



Series: Artworks inspired by Miss Grey's "What we do in the dark" [2]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 05:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19266811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysel/pseuds/Lysel
Summary: Witch!Gene and clueless Babe.





	Something wicked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miss_grey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_grey/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Something Wicked](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18981154) by [miss_grey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_grey/pseuds/miss_grey). 



“Can you point out a mortar and pestle? I don’t really know what they are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ^___^
> 
> I've decided to post some of my artworks here, at least the ones inspired by some of the wonderful writers on AO3.
> 
> I am more active on tumblr, if you wish to follow my works : http://lyselkatz.tumblr.com


End file.
